the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Emperor Rukai
Emperor Rukai is the great Equestrian Emperor (The First of the Alicorns). Backstory Emperor Rukai is the first of all the Equestrian royalty who was among a crusade for new land, where he created Equestria. Then later he then took place as the mayor soon made his way up to Emperor and he married a fine mare where they later had a young alicorn foal who later became Princess. Then she got married to another stallion and the first generation of Alicorn royalty began. Then soon enough the generation of Alicorns began to increase. Where they formed The Grand Alicorn Council. Then soon, when the first Jedi Masters came he decided to make his very own saber, unique from others. So he made a journey to the sun, where managed to get a sample of the Sun's solar energy. When he returned back to the kingdom, he then began to construct a saber starting with a metal hilt and then he placed the solar energy in the saber and then with a few other additions, he soon made a unique Lightsaber known as "The Solarsaber." Which he used in battles that were extremely intense. Soon there came a battle to Equestria, where the 6 Alicorns of the Council fought hard with some of their most trusted allies; Norlock the Gold, , , and . Bio Then, 12,000 years later, Rukai could sense 3 powerful force users through the Force, Then in "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker" during The Battle of Exelor, Palpatine was rejuvenated by Rey and Ben's spirits as he then fired Force Lightning on the Fleet. But then the Galaxy Fighter Dreadnought being flown by Katz's force then stopped firing all in cannons at the Resistance Fleet and aimed for the skies. Willy then contacted The Planet Shuttle, asking what they were shooting at. As Uray then said something just entered the atmosphere, then in the skies, Rukai then came flying in as he then burst through one of the Galaxy Battleships, as all Dogfighters turned to fight him. But the powerful Alicorn proved to be no match for them as Rukai himself started taking down as many fighters he could using his Lightsaber, Electric Judgment, Force Combust, even Air, Water, Earth, and Ice. Katz could only watch in bewilderment as the Grand Emperor took down all ships he had stolen from O'Diesel. Before he ordered all cannons turned on him. But Rukai then joined the task force on the Dreadnought and started taking out as many BTD Units as he could, which gave Willy and Courage a chance to get to the bridge. Upon realizing the power Rukai had, Le Quack called a full out retreat. All the other villains fled to the escape pods but Katz and the Lemon cars stayed behind to end it there. But then Willy and Courage made it to the bridge where they engaged Katz to a murderous fight. Back outside the Resistance fleet continued fighting as J.J. and Cruz them flew to the Dreadnought. Where they flew into the main hangar bay eventually reaching the main reactor as they fired in torpedoes at it. Upon the main reactor being destroyed, the whole Dreadnought started to blow up. Back to the fight with Katz, it seemed like Katz was gonna kill Courage but then Willy grabbed him by the tail and threw him into a post, and the impact paralyzed Katz. Then Willy took out a cable tied Katz to a post and then activated a thermal detonator and threw it near Katz being saying: "You are Terminated". Then Willy grabbed Courage and ran for the window as Courage blasted a hole in it. Then just as the whale and dog burst through, the detonator went off, then the entire Dreadnought exploded in a massive firey inferno, which also killed the Lemon Cars too. It seemed like Courage and Willy also went with it but then out from the cloud, Rukai flew out carrying Willy and Courage to safety. While Le Quack watched from his pod, claiming with Katz dead, he was now the new leader of the Beat-All Broad, as all pods were picked up by a shuttle and it flew away. Personality Physical Appearance Rukai is a male stallion Alicorn that has an appearance similar to a white mustang stallion. Main Weaponry *The Solarsaber Skills and Abilities Magic Skills: Rukai is the most strongest in magic skills compared to all of the most powerful magic skills. Force Skills: Rukai's Force skills are like no other Force Users', as he is one of the strongest Force Sensitives that ever existed, many Sith and Dark Jedi whom tried to engage him are no match for him. Rukai's skills in the Force are so high he can even perform Force Lightning. But also perform Force Combust too. But unlike other beings, he has also mastered Force skills that can use Air, Water, Ice, Vegatation, and Earth too. Lightsaber Combat: Rukai is one of the best Lightsaber duelists of all Time, as he's master all seven Lightsaber combat forms and even Jak'Kai dueling, many contenders have tried to beat him, but he always came out on top. In the end, he can also deflect blaster bolts with high speeds and skill, and use the Force to control his Lightsaber from a safe distance away. Marksmanship: Strength: Flight: Martial Arts: Trivia *Emperor Rukai will make his appearance in The Eds' Quest for the Temple of the Alicorns *Emperor Rukai will then make a climax guest starring appearance in Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:Alicorns Category:Emperors Category:Royalty Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Uncles Category:The Grand Alicorn Council Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Warriors Category:Sage Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Je'Daii Masters Category:Grand Je'Daii Masters Category:Je'Daii Temple Masters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Grand Jedi Masters Category:Lightsaber Combat Instructors Category:Mentors Category:Jedi Sentinal Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Force-Field Users Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Cryonetic Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Chlorokinetic Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Athletic Characters Category:Fearless Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies